Shooting Star
by jet777
Summary: (002 004 YAOI)After the near death of 002 after saving 009,004 regrets never telling 002 his true feelings.Is it too late to confess?


Note: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009

(For all the many ? 002 004 slash fans out there! but first a few note: For those who don't know what happens at the end of the series, this story takes place at the end of the series. I think that's it on notes. please enjoy the story)

Shooting Star:

Waiting in a sea of turbulence for you to return, the water was still dark and cold despite the fires down below. You took off into the sky with the thought of never coming back, thinking that you could make a difference in the final fight. The only thing on your mind was to save 009 so that 003 wouldn't be left with an empty heart. An unselfish act yes, but did you ever realize how I felt about you? How empty my heart would feel if you left my life forever? No, perhaps because I never told you. When finally you came crashing back to earth in the blaze of a shooting star, you and 009 heroes of the day. Both you and 009 drifted in sperate ways upon hitting the raging waters in a fiery plunge. 003 dove for 009. I dove for you. The faster I swam for you, the faster you fell, deeper and deeper beneath the currents. I nearly drowned in the dark waters with you. Finally my hands grasp yours. When I reach you I see that your body is battered and torn, an uncontious rag of circuits and rocket fuel. My arms wrap around the near shell that is left of you. I kiss you deeply, praying for you to come back to life. I don't wanna loose you. never will I wait another moment to tell you how much I love you...

(one month later)

It had been a long and rocky road though Jet's recovery but now he felt as good as new, or almost. He was still a bit week in strength. Leaning back in the passenger's seat of the tiny car he was in, Jet glanced up at the warm sunlit sky. Dotted with only a few puffy clouds he couldn't wait to fly among them again. Suddenly, the car stopped upon it's destination.

"This is it or what's left of it." Albert stretched his stiff legs as he slammed the door shut to his tiny Eruo Coup.

Jet sighed inwardly at the remains of Dr Gilmore's house as he too stepped out of the car. " I doubt we'll find any of our things left. The fire pretty much gutted everything."

Walking down the hill to the beach where the house once stood, Jet and Albert glanced though what was left of the destroyed house.

" So, why is it that it that you asked me to come with you?" Jet questioned kicking a broken picture frame out of the way with his shoe. " Dr Gillmore says he's gonna re build soon, and there's nothing of any value left from our lives here."

Albert answered simply. " Memories ..."

Jet glanced up at him a bit confused.

He continued on. " Memories and a chance to think, I've had alot on my mind lately."

Jet didn't take the time to second guess what exactly he meant by "memories" and what else was on his mind. Albert normally wasn't a very open person and he respected that. Come to think of it, there were many things he respected in Albert over the years. Jet figured the best confront he could give to him was to offer his company on this trip.

Growing a bit tired in thought, Albert sat down on the steps of the burned out house. He brushed his hand though his dusty silver hair, his mind felt as if it was in a swirl.

Doubt began to set in "Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring him here. Perhaps he'd already waited too long to tell him how he felt"

" Hey ..?" Jet tapped Albert on the shoulder to and bring him back to reality.

When Albert looked up, he noticed Jet standing before him. With the sea to his back, the light off the glistening waters elumanated his figure. Tall and slender, the way he always rested his hands on his tight hips was forever teasing him.

"Hey..man.." Jet tried to break him out of his funk. " This place is depressing. Why don't we go for a walk or something ?"

Albert let the idea linger in his head." Yes, a walk would be good."

As Jet and Albert trailed away from the ruins of the house they walked in silence. The only thing left now were footprints in the sand behind them. Jet thought in his mind of something conversational to say but he thought it best to leave Albert to his thoughts in silence. He'd come around with something to say when he was ready. he was always stubborn like that.

Albert smiled inwardly at Jet's innocent concern for him. Normally when he was so quite or stubborn Jet would nag him not stop till he gave an explanation. Thankful for him because he wasn't sure exactly just what explanation to give.

They continued walking along the shore line in silence. Soon the path between the ocean and the palms grew smaller. Long palm leaves hung over the trail like a canopy only allowing a few small clearings where sunlight and a short view of the ocean where visible. It was at one of these clearings where Albert came to a stop as an ocean wave kissed at his feet.

Jet groaned at the art of his luck as he was caught in the same wave. His shoes became submerged with salt water and sand. Albert couldn't help but laugh as Jet hurried to kick off his shoes before the next wave rolled against the beach.

Jet shot him a wayward but joking look. " Ah yeah, glad I can amuse you."

" You do way more than that Hon ... " Albert smiled smugly but kept that naughty thought to himself.

"How about you?" Jet questioned as he walked to the nearest palm tree to place his shoes to dry. "Aren't you in the least bit pissed that your shoes are wet?"

Albert sighed coyly as he gave the sea a last glance before too kicking off his shoes too. "Not really, the thought never crossed my mind."

Jet leaned against the palm tree crossing his arms behind his head, this time sighing in annoyance as Albert walked over. Now there was the Jet he came to love.

" What's with you this trip!" Jet gave into his brash spirit. "You come out on this weird sentimental journey and then you hardly talk at all! Why are you acting so strange?"

This, this more than anytime was the prefect time to tell him his real motive.

Jet's stretched his lean body up against the tree in trying to subside his annoyance as Albert placed his shoes next to his.

As Albert got up slowly, he purposely kept close to Jet. Jet in return ignored him until they were face to face and Albert's cold gray eyes were starring into his. Every inch of Jet's body froze with shock. His deep blue eyes widened with suprize as the vision of Albert filled them.

He was nearly inches away from his lips as he spoke. His hot breath traced along Jet's quivering lips. " Perhaps the only thing I want to remember form this place is you .. "

Before Jet had a chance to speak, before he even had a chance to think, Albert claimed his lips in a hard kiss pinning his body fremly against the tree. Jet sighed out in suprize as Albert's tongue roughly gained entrance. Feeling the sensation of Albert's tongue glide across his, Jet sighed helplessly as he was now lost in the moment. The only thing around him he could hear were the waves crashing on the beach. Lost in a moment of what felt like eternity in bliss, Albert let go of the kiss letting Jet drop to his knees. Almost his whole body felt limp as his arms flopped beside him like a rag doll on the sand. Still wide -eyed, Jet couldn't belive what had just happend.It all felt like a dream. A dream where life was now running in slow motion. All he could do was stair helplessly like a deer in headlights at Albert in waiting for an exspination.

Albert stood like a dominating shadow over him as the bright orange sun behind him turned to set in what looked like a blaze of fire in the sky.

"Though the years, I've fallen in love with you. The day you went to save 009 ... The day I almost lost you, I relized what a fool I was for never telling you before then. Please forgive me for my actions if you don't feel the same." Albert's manner was steady as he spoke despite the fact that he was shaking inside. His body was stuned by the temptation of passion's kiss. His heart feared the break of rejection.

Jet answered him as if almost in a trance. " .. I love you too ... I promised never to say a word about it. I thought you'd think i was a freak."

In letting out a sigh of relief, Albert crouched down next to Jet embracing him in a simple hug. He could still feel him trembling in disbelief as he tried to confront him.

Bringing him close, he kissed behind Jet's ear before whispering so softly into it that ever word made Jet blush hotter than that last. " A freak ?...My love no one should be judged upon who they fall in love with."

Jet shivered as the fire of lust was beginning wash over him. Now there where no more boundaries holding them back. There was no time to be shy about love anymore, walking close to death's edge should have taught him that long ago.

Slowly, timidly Jet moved in to kiss Albert once more. Jet could feel the cold of Albert's steal gun hand resting at the small of his back. His fingertips gently lifting up his tank top as their kiss grew more needing. Jet let his twilight leather jacket slip from his shoulders onto the sand as he gently licked across Albert's lips begging for entrance. Jet's fingertips curiously explored the skin under Albert's shirt as he continued doing the same to him, slowly across his back down his slender hips. With sadness in his heart, Jet paused when he reached the scars replaced by cold steal on Albert's chest and shoulders. As Jet let go of the kiss, Albert's good hand caught him by the chin. Gently he brought his face to look at his, his cold steal hand still gripped him firmly by the waist.

" What's wrong ? "Fearing he'd somehow stepped into the wrong boundary, he had to ask. " ..Did I scare..?"

Jet still held his hand over the steal plate on Albert's chest. His long fingers traced along the scar.

"No..." Jet paused. "I've always felt bit sorry for you. Out of the nine of us, life had been the most unfair to you."

Jet was thrown off guard when Albert suddenly pushed him back to lay on the sand. Albert was now straddling over him. His cold finger tips traced along Jet's waist line teasingly causing heavy sigh to escape his lips.

" Why should you feel sorry for me?" Being so close Albert could feel the heat of Jet's "hard love" as he could feel his in return. "Life had been cruel to us all, but though it all I found you."

Albert's steal hand played with Jet's belt buckled until it slowly came undone. His soft fingertips now raked down Jet's hip as he kissed down his silken slender tummy cherishing every inch of his treasures.

Panting out in small breaths Jet gripped Albert by the shoulders. As Jet's grip tightened, Albert moved deeper down his tummy. Jet knew it wouldn't be long before Albert would show him his first taste of the things to come.

As hours pasted, as they made wild love though the dusk and into the twilight. When it was all over, Albert lay breathlessly on the cool sand keeping his love close. Jet lazily rested his head on Albert's ferm tummy as he gazed up at the sky. Thousands of twinkling stars dotted the sky like rains of glitter. One star stood out above the rest as he saw it shoot across the sky over head and set into the ocean.

Jet sighed happily as he felt Albert stroke his only soft hand though his long red hair.

With a whisper Albert kissed Jet on the forehead as he kept him close. "That shooting star reminds me of you ... "

The End


End file.
